Recuerdos
by rumiklove
Summary: se detuvo junto al muelle...- suspira  por que tenias que dejarme- susurro para sus adentros. siempre que pasaba por ahi recordaba ese dia...


**Se ke esto no tiene nada ke ver con Rumiko o kon anime, pero me gusta mucho Danny Phantom y kise escribir algo.**

**Este oneshot lo hice x ke kise subir algo aki, bueno para eso es no? Bueno, los personajes pertenecen a Butch Hartman; y cuando este grande voi a comprar sus derechos de autor y lo voi a obligar a ke siga la serie! Muajajajaja**

**Ranko- no le hagan caso esta loka**

**Yo- oye! No te metas es mi conversación**

**Ranko- si klaro mejor ya dejalos leer**

**Yo- está bien. Pero primero, aclarando, esto lo sake de una reflexión ke me gusto mucho, y no me pareció mala idea cambiarla un pokito.**

**Listo**

**A leer**

RECUERDOS

Pasó caminando un joven de 20 años, con ojos azules, pero tristes, y pelo azabache; junto al parque y se detuvo junto al muelle que estaba junto a un hermoso lago. El día estaba precioso, soleado, parecía perfecto para hacer un picnic. Pero para el le pareció un día muy triste; como todos los día de su vida desde hace 3 años.

-(suspira) por que tenias que dejarme- Susurro para sus adentros. Siempre que pasaba por ahí recordaba ese día…

Flash Back

Una mañana un joven de 17 años recibió una llamada de su exnovia, en la cual decía.

-yo también sentí lo mismo que sentiste tu anoche sentiste…te espero dentro de una hora en el parque… junto al pequeño muelle del lago.-

El joven puso el teléfono en su lugar y su impresión fue un poco aterradora, ya que un día antes había soñado a su exnovia, con la cual había quedado en malos términos y por rencores y orgullos ambos perdieron la comunicación de pareja y amistad.

Tomo una ducha, se arreglo y pensó en decirle a su amigo de ojos verdes ke ella le había llamado, pero prefirió dejarlo en privacidad. Total, era el momento para que ambos volvieran a cruzar palabras, ya que el orgullo no debía ser eterno, ni mucho menos un castigo en juicio.

El joven se dirigió al parque, se acerco al pequeño muelle y se sentó, observando, y pensando que iba a pasar, que tendría que decirle su exnovia, de que hablarían.

Miraba a la gente pasar y entre esa gente la vio, su exnovia se acercaba de forma misteriosa. La vio extraña, vestía totalmente diferente de cómo lo hacia. No vestía su minifalda o su blusa negra, ahora vestía un vestido blanco que hacia ver en su rostro una extraña palidez, su mirada reflejaba una inmensa paz, lucia tan hermosa… vestía unos zapatos del mismo color que su vestido. El intento decirle hola pero ella dijo.

-Caminemos-

Ella comenzó la conversación.

-He sabido que has estado triste y que has tenido problemas…te he soñado llorando…te he escuchado gritar fuera de mi casa…y no me acercaba a ti, debido a las circunstancias, debido a tontos orgullos, yo se que tu no querías saber nada de mi…y no te culpo…-

El chico ojiazul solo se quedaba mirando sin decir nada

-Ambos nos lastimamos demasiado, nos hicimos mucho daño y logramos alejarnos…no vengo a discutir…no vengo a pedirte perdón…solo he venido a decirte que aunque las cosas no se arreglaron en su debido momento…yo…creo que nunca es tarde.-

El chico iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-sabes? Espere que tu me llamaras, para poder platicar…pero tu llamada nunca llego…el esperarte…el pensar en ti…borro mi apetito…se robo mis días de sol…y me fue venciendo poco a poco…sin embargo guarde fe…y dije ``el llamara``. Mas nunca lo hiciste…no te culpo pero si te comprendo…-

El chico volvió a intentar decir algo y la chica lo volvió a interrumpir.

-se lo que sentiste anoche…se lo que te paso, yo también lo sentía en ese momento, pero con mas dolor…grite mil veces tu nombre…y grite mil veces perdón, que lastima que no me escuchaste, que lastima que no me llamaste…pero sabes amor? Creo que nunca es tarde para perdonar y si te pedí que vinieras al parque fue para entregarte esto…-

La chica ojivioleta le entrego en sus manos una cruz, la cual era un símbolo de su amor.

-esta cruz es mi cuerpo…es lo que soy…Te amo y quiero que la conserves contigo por el resto de tu vida…-

El ojiazul se quedo sin palabras mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus lagrimas…la gente lo veía extrañados, un hombre se acerco y le pregunto.

-esta usted bien?-

-si, por que?-

-lo veo caminar, y lo veo llorar, le sucede algo?-

El sonrió tristemente y dijo.

-nada, gracias, solo estaba conversando con ella.-

La persona miro extrañado el lugar donde señalo y se fue. Danny la acompaño hasta su casa, ella le pidió que por favor la esperara fuera y el accedió. Ella nunca lo hacia esperar en el patio, se quedo 10 minutos esperando y no regresaba. De pronto escucho voces y vio salir a Tucker y Valerie, ambos tenían una expresión de tristeza y ojos llorosos. Lo abrazaron y le dijeron.

-lo siento amigo, se nos fue…-

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Y entro corriendo a la casa, entro rápido a la habitación de su amada…en ella se encontraba su mama, abrazada al cadáver de la gótica el cual reflejaba una profunda tristeza en su rostro…el joven con llanto y un nudo en la garganta le pregunto a su mama.

-que sucedió? Debe decirme que sucedió?-

-dice el doctor que murió de tristeza…ella dejo de comer…dejo de reír…se encerraba en su habitación durante horas y no quería dejar de llorar…y te dejo esto…-

Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos entregándole una carta. Y el comenzó a leer.

``Sabes amor? Yo también sentí lo mismo que tu…el aire empieza a faltarme, intento gritar pero no puedo, luces blancas iluminan mi habitación…me voy para siempre amor…gracias por haber ido al lago…gracias por estar aquí…aunque en vida no me pudiste perdonar…se que ahora lo harás en frente de mi…Te amo``

El miro a la gótica y solo dijo:

-perdóname tú a mí…-

Fin Flash Back

El chico, entristecido, saco de su bolsillo una cruz y la beso suavemente. Luego dijo.

-Perdóname-

Y el chico se fue caminando, intentando borrar de su mente esos pensamientos, que lo torturaban; pero que no podía dejar.

FIN

**Ke les pareció? **

**(Voz de fondo)**

**Favor de pasar a la recepción para tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones o reviews. Gracias**

**Ranko- estas loka**

**Yo- ya lo se**

**Ranko- creo ke vas a recibir puras amenazas de muerte, pero por matar a Sam!**

**Yo- lo se =( pero igual, chido! Mi primer fick! Bueno oneshot.**

**Sayonara**

**Cuídense**


End file.
